Welcome the Firedrake Girls!
by HPLunatic
Summary: Four Canadian girls transferr to Hogwarts. They start to fit in, but will they ever spill their secret? Please R&R! No flames! P.S The First chapter is just a pilot to see how the charactor's will interact, I WILL delete it afterwards.
1. Here they come!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the Firedrake girls... Wait... My sister and I own the Firedrake girls! Please R&R! 

It was the first day back at Hogwarts. The Great Hall was decorated differently and the Hufflepuff and Slytherin tables were together, and the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables were together. The students were chatting wildly about new kids at Hogwarts and when the feast would start when Professor McGonagall glided into the room, with a large group of first years, and 4 older girls that nobody had seen before. McGonagall explained the sorting process to the new students and started calling out names. 

"Everwood, Bethica!" She barked, and the sorting commenced. 10 minutes later, there were only four students left. A great buzz started as the children wondered who these older students were. Dumbledore grinned and tapped his glass, in order to get the students quiet. Everybody stared. 

"I am very sorry that I did not tell you earlier, but this year, we have some new students from Canada. They are the Firedrake sisters, and they're parents instructed in their will, that they shall be transferred here, to Hogwarts! Please treat them like any other, and do not... Bomb them with questions!" He explained, still grinning. Nobody moved until McGonagall started calling out the girls' names. 

"Firedrake, Silverwyd!" She barked, and the tallest girl, with blonde hair and green eyes walked up to the stool and put the hat on. 

The hat pondered a moment, before shouting, 

"Gryffindor!" A large cheer erupted in the great hall as Silverwyd walked over to the Gryffindor table. 

"Firedrake, Silverburke!" The second tallest girl with long brown hair walked over to the hat and put it on. 

"Ravenclaw!" Another large cheer came up from the students as the girl walked over to the Ravenclaw table. 

"Firedrake, Katherine!" McGonagall called, and a girl with shoulder length black hair walked up to the hat and popped it onto her head. The hat looked surprised, as if it didn't know if it should even be sorting this girl. It gave a great sigh and finally announced, 

"Ravenclaw!" An even larger cheer erupted in the hall. Especially from Ron Weasley. His best friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger stared at him. 

"What? She's cute!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione just shook her head and Harry waved the girl over and she sat next to Ron. 

"Hi." They greeted at the same time. They both blushed. 

"I'm Kat." The girl said. 

"I'm Ron." Ron said. They grinned. 

"Firedrake, -!" McGonagall started, but before she could finish the last girl with short spiked red hair walked up to the hat and pulled it on her head and over her ears. Which got a laugh from the students, she only grinned. 

"Oh great. Another little prankster." The hat groaned. 

"I guess she should go in.... Gryffindor!" It yelled. The girl yanked the hat off her head and skipped over to the Gryffindor table, right in the space in between Harry and Hermione. 

"Hi! I'm Lunatic!" She greeted. Hermione and Harry both introduced themselves and smiled. 

"So is it always cold in Canada?" Harry inquired. Hermione rolled her eyes. Lunatic frowned. 

"No. It's usually quite warm. It's just the winters that are cold. The only reason people think that it's cold in Canada is because we have Inuit people leaving in our country." She said cooly. Hermione sighed and changed the subject. 

"So, what part of Canada are you from?" She asked. Lunatic's frown disappeared. 

"Ontario. It's really beautiful!" Lunatic answered. 

"Let the feast, begin!" Dumbledore announced. The Firedrake girls marveled at how the food just appeared in front of them. 

"Wow.... At our school, the house elves came and served us. This is SO cool!" Kat shrieked. She got a cold glare from Hermione. 

"Don't worry about her, she has a thing about house elves." Ron explained. 

"Oh. Sorry!" She apologized to Hermione. They all soon just forgot about each other and started to eat. 

Author's Note: 

So!!! How do you like it! Please R&R! This is my first HP Fan Fic! So don't flame!


	2. Quidditch Fun and Morning Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything that J.K.R owns, otherwise this would be in a book, not on the net!

Kat's POV

I woke a start. It was 8:00! I ran down to our common room (which we shared with the Gryffindors) to see Ron there. _Man he's hot!_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Kat! Wanna come down to dinner with me?" He asked, I almost died!!! J 

"Sure Ron, I'd love to!" I managed. I'm not quite good with people, that's more for Lunatic. We linked arms and walked down to the great hall, where Silverwyd was chatting about quidditch with Harry and Lunatic, and Silverburke was discussing about Hermione's club, S.P.E.W I think she called it. Hee hee, when you say it, it sounds like Spew! I told Ron this and he laughed, he looks so gorgeous when he laughs! He then told me never to tell Hermione that 'cause she'd be on my case in a minute! I giggled as we sat down and started to eat.

"Well looks who finally made it!" Lunatic teased. I glared at her. 

"You guys better hurry up! Potions class, for us starts in 40 minutes! Kat and Silverburke have Herbology!" Hermione lectured. Ron looked hurt. 

"Our next class with the Ravenclaw's isn't 'till, hmmm…. I think it's Transfiguration!" He said sadly, then poked at his eggs a little bit, then grumbled a little bit, soon, after a bit of persuasion from Harry, Ron slumped to the common room to get his things.

End Kat's POV Start of Lunatic's POV

This morning I woke up at like, 5:00 AM! That's a LOT earlier than usual, so I decided to have a shower and re-wash my hair. When I got out of the shower I rummaged through my bags until I found some gold styling glue, I then got dressed into blue bell bottoms, a red shirt, and gold toe socks with moons on them. I then ran back into the bathroom and styled my hair, then sprayed it with hair spray. Still having an hour or so until most students got up, I pulled on my soccer shoes (I thought they might be good for quidditch), grabbed my Firebolt (I got it for my birthday two months before school started) and trekked out to the quidditch pitch. I was surprised to see Harry Potter (AKA They Boy Who Lived *He's famous in Canada too!*) doing laps around it with his broom.

"HI!" I called out. I think I startled him a little because he near fell off his broom! He quickly landed near me and greeted

"Hi." I SO totally didn't know he played Quidditch! 

"Want to practice some Quidditch? I brought my broom!" I asked. He grinned and nodded, gesturing to a box with the quidditch balls. I walked over, and released the bludgers. I then conjured up my Beater's Bat and streaked into the air, Harry streaking after me, narrowly missing a couple of bludgers.

"SEE! GIRLS KICK ASS!" I yelled! And then threw him another bat, he grinned and whacked a bludger hard at my leg. I flew down a foot and whacked it back. We continued like this for half an hour, then caught the bludgers (amazingly) and put them away. As we left the quidditch pitch, I tripped over my broom, and Harry tripped over me. He landed on top of me. _Too close, too close. Wait, why do I care. He's REALLY CUTE!_ Wait, was I actually thinking this? I, Lunatic Firedrake? _I guess so!_

End POV

Harry's thoughts were just like Lunatic's, he didn't know why he did it, but he leaned in and put his mouth on hers, giving her a small kiss. She was startled for a second, then let in and received another kiss. Then relized what she was doing and pushed him away and threw some grass at him.

"Bad boy Harry." She teased, then strode off to the castle.

Author's Note: So! How do you like it! I LOVE it! My Sis hasn't started writing yet, and I tweaked the first chappie just a little, you HAVE to read it again! PLEASE R&R!

-Lunatic


End file.
